sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
August Corbin
Sheriff August Corbin was the long-time partner and mentor of lieutenant Abbie Mills and father of Joseph Corbin. It was discovered that he worked with Jenny Mills to hunt down rare artifacts to try to get answers for the mysterious events occurring in Sleepy Hollow. He knew about the mysteries of Sleepy Hollow than he let on which led to Ancitif foretelling his fate to die at the hands of the Headless Horseman. History Early Life At some point in August's life, he was in the military (he knew Seeley Booth from back then), He later got into police work and became Sleepy Hollow's sheriff. August was a father to a boy named Joseph, whom he had a close bond to. Sometime after, August caught Abbie stealing from a pharmacy. Instead of immediately arresting her and taking her to prison, he took her to a diner and gave her a chance to decide whether or not she was going to make better decisions. When Abbie made the choice to better herself, he would occupy her by making her alphabetize his files. August introduced Abbie to Joseph, and would allow her to babysit him. Over the years, August made plans with Joseph, but his time would be consumed by helping Abbie train to become a cop. On the side of his police work, August evaluated mysterious and supernatural cases around Sleepy Hollow, eventually learning about Abbie's past. Unbeknownst to Abbie, Corbin had a close bond with her sister, Jenny. With her help, he would obtain rare artifacts and gather information. When Jenny was possessed by Ancitif, Corbin filmed himself exercising the demon free from her. Before the demon was released, Corbin was told of his death to come, whereas he warned Jenny the night before. He also owned a cabin by Trout lake, (and after his death, Ichabod Crane took residence in it, until season 3). Season One While on break at a diner, August spoke with Abbie on her choice to join the FBI Academy. When he asked her if it was a way to escape her past, she shunned his question. After leaving, they got a call to investigate Fox Creek Stables. While investigating, August encountered Abraham Van Brunt, who decapitated him. Abbie mourned Corbin's death for some time, and he approached her while in spirit, telling her that she should trust herself and find her sister. Trivia Etymology *The name "August" is the German, Polish, Scandinavian and Catalan form of Augustus. Augustus means "great" or "venerable", derived from Latin augere "to increase". Augustus was the title given to Octavian, the first Roman emperor. He was the adopted son of Julius Caesar who rose to power through a combination of military skill and political prowess. This was also the name of three kings of Poland.http://www.behindthename.com/name/August Character Notes * He enjoys apple pie ala mode. He hates when the ice cream melts into a "warm soupy mess" before he can finish eating it. * He was in the Marines. * He was also friends with FBI Agent Seeley Booth, and talked with him about Abbie sometime before his death. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Cops Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Season Three Characters